Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * * * * Villains: * ** Goblins *** *** *** *** *** ** Vultures *** *** *** *** *** ** Electros *** *** *** *** *** ** Sandmen *** *** *** *** *** ** Doctor Octopus *** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * ** * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Oscar McDonnell * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * Karn's mother * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** * ** New York City *** Oscorp Tower *** Club Noir *** * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Earth-000 * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Story = After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal Iso-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, and Sandman. | Cast = * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man * Tara Strong - Mary Jane, Black Cat * John Bentley - Nick Fury, Soldier * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro, Vulture * Nolan North - Green Goblin, OSCORP announcer * Laura Bailey - Spider-Girl * Travis Willingham - Jack O'Lantern, Morlun, Sandman |NotesHeader = Gameplay | Notes = Spider-Man Unlimited is an "Endless Runner" style game that sees Spider-Man running across rooftops (and other environments) dodging obstacles, defeating enemies, collecting vials & power-ups, and confronting boss characters. Interspersed with the running portions of the game are sections where Spider-Man swings through the streets of New York, climbs up the sides of buildings, and free-falls off the other sides of buildings. The story-mode of the game is broken into several "issues", each featuring a different member of the Sinister Six (and four of their counterparts from other dimensions.) Each issue contains five different boss battles along with several side missions. These missions can take the form of defeating a particular number of enemies, collecting a certain number of items, or reaching a particular destination. Some missions are restricted to Spider-characters of certain levels, and others can only be completed by particular Spiders. Players can obtain additional Spider-characters by opening portals. The standard portal costs only vials but only brings through Spiders of the common and uncommon varieties. To obtain rarer Spiders (which are needed to play subsequent issues) the player needs to spends Iso-8 on premium portals. Portals can also be opened for free as prizes for daily visits (every ten days the player can open the premium portal for free), the daily Unlimited run, and events. Players also have the option to participate in the daily Unlimited Mode competition, where the player's score will be placed in direct competition with all other players. Prizes range from a few hundred vials to standard or premium portals, Iso-8, or the newest Spiders added to the game. Events are often used to introduce new Spiders to the game and give players the opportunity to win similar prizes as the daily Unlimited Mode while only competing with a few thousand other players instead of the entire player-base. Events can feature endless boss confrontations, unique bosses (Jack O'Lantern and Morlun have each featured in an event) and other variations on the standard game (one event featured many long web-swinging sections and very little running.) Typically there are both Progress Rewards (for reaching certain milestones) and Rank Rewards for a player's score. | Trivia = * This is the first free Spider-Man video game. * The villian for Issue 5 will be Doctor Octopus. * Jack O'Lantern was exclusive to the Halloween events Halloween Horror and Fright Night. * Morlun was the Spider-Verse prelude villian, but he returned for the actual tie-in. * From Nov. 15th to Nov. 22nd players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Assassin Spider-Man was the winner, with Cyborg Spider-Man from Peter Parker, Spider-Man #21 in second place and Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) in third. * From Jan. 8th to Jan. 17th players were given the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game. Spider-Knight was the winner, with Steampunk Lady Spider in second place and Spider-Man: India in third. * Black Suit Spider-Man, Spider-Man Unlimited, Steampunk Lady Spider, Spider-Man: India, Earth X Spider-Man, Bullet Points Spider-Man, Ghost Spider, Anansi, and Classic Spider-Woman have been confirmed as future spiders through either commercials or promos. ** The following characters have been leaked: Spider-Man 1602 and two different versions of New Fantastic Four Spider-Men. ** Two earlier variations of Silk are ready for use, but have yet to be released. Her first, web-costume and one with a gray rather than a red scarf. * In neither of his bios was Kaine's name stated. * When you bring in another Spider-Men after falling out, one of the possible saying the Spider may say is: "It's raining Spider-Men!" This is a reference to the song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls. * The Spider-Verse multi-day events are set before (where Karn becomes an member of the Spiders). * The Football Event is a reference to the Superbowl. | Links = * Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)/Playable Characters - A list of all the playable characters in the game, showing which versions are available for each. * Spider-Man Unlimited forums at Gameloft * Game news - In-game news announcements }} Category:Spider-Verse Category:Earth-TRN461 Category:Earth-TRN389